


That's Illegal, You Know

by cringe (Finally_Home)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Canon Compliant, Cringe, Don't Read This, I have No Excuse, I'm Sorry, M/M, Old Fic, Sort Of, i am ashamed, very cringe, why is that a tag i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/cringe
Summary: It's illegal to make love in an airplane bathroom, and Yixing knows that Baekhyun knows.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That's Illegal, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** impossible cringe, sudden change of atmosphere (aka the first part is actually sort of angsty), really bad smut
> 
> i try not to think about this story because it was written back when i... could not write well :) but um, maybe some of yall will enjoy?

He leans his head against the buzzing cabinet, arm propped up on knee, eyes faraway, long gone to a distant land. A soft footstep sounds nearby, a rustling and slight grunt, and someone lowers themselves down to sit beside him.

“Feel all right?” Yixing asks in his soft voice, running a hand through his jet black hair, warm chocolate gaze fixed on his face.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he admits, allowing a small smile to escape onto his lips. “Sit here like this, I mean.”

Yixing smiles, ruffling his blond hair, earning a scowl.

“Ah, hyung!” he complains, frantically shaking his head to settle the tufts of hair. Yixing only laughs softly, eyes crinkling at the corners.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while. Yixing traces delicate fingers over his pale hand, and he rests his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

“Baekhyun-ah…” Yixing murmurs, voice vibrating in his throat. “What if I leave too?”

“You can’t!” Baekhyun scrambles up, struggling to keep his voice to a fierce whisper. “ _You can’t!_ ”

Yixing’s eyes are dark and sad.

“You can’t leave me!” Baekhyun hisses, furiously dashing away the tears that come. “I-I’ll leave too!”

“No,” Yixing responds promptly. “You can’t leave. Even I do, you cannot. Promise me.”

Yixing pulls Baekhyun onto his lap, gently kissing away the tears.

“W-we can start again!” Baekhyun begs, sobbing. “We’ll be together…!”

“Shh, promise me,” Yixing whispers, pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s. “Promise me, promise me… you can’t leave… Exo needs you.”

“And they don’t need _you_?” Baekhyun pulls away, glaring at Yixing. “ _I_ don’t need you? Have you _ever_ even loved us, or me?”

“Never say,” Yixing murmurs feverishly against Baekhyun’s lips. “That I have never, or don’t, love Exo, or you, especially you.”

“Then don’t leave,” Baekhyun whispers raggedly, melting into Yixing, leaning his head against Yixing’s chest. “Stay with me.”

“I will always be with you,” Yixing says softly, bringing Baekhyun closer. “Promise me that you’ll never leave. Do it for the fans.”

Baekhyun falters. Yixing always knows exactly where to hit him.

“I-I promise,” he whispers. “I won’t leave… even if you do.”

Yixing pulls away and smiles, gazing deep into Baekhyun’s eyes, reading the pure sorrow present there. Suddenly, Baekhyun comes to the realization that he is straddling Yixing’s thigh, and his breath involuntarily quickens. Yixing realizes too, and he smirks, bring a hand down to cup Baekhyun.

“You like that? You want it?” he whispers in response to Baekhyun’s poorly disguised moan.

_“There is something I want from Lay-hyung, but I can’t say it here.”_

_“Aish, what’s wrong with you?”_

“I…” Baekhyun gasps, drawing in a shuddering breath. “Y-yeah…”

Yixing’s smirk only grows, and his hand movements slow in favor of deliberation. Baekhyun’s breath hitches more than once, and his whimpers are becoming increasingly more obvious by the second.

“B-bathroom…” he pants, shivering against Lay’s solid chest. “We, we can…”

“But it’s illegal to make love in an airplane bathroom,” Yixing reminds with a smile, making no move to rise. “You know that, Byun.”

“Do you seriously think I give a shit right now?” Baekhyun growls. He pushes himself up, opens the door, and disappears inside.

Yixing raises his eyebrows, but otherwise does not move. Just moments later, a pale-faced Baekhyun staggers out.

“Hyung,” he chokes, clutching his stomach. “Help…”

Yixing springs into action and rushes inside. He barely manages to lock the door before Baekhyun is pushing him down onto the toilet seat.

“My, my,” Yixing purrs, settling Baekhyun onto his lap. “So eager…”

“Off, now,” Baekhyun demands, unzipping his own jeans. “You know we don’t have time.”

Yixing only smiles lazily and lets Baekhyun takes over, pushing down the band of his sweatpants, latching his soft mouth onto the sensitive skin of his pale neck.

“Ah, Baek…” Yixing moans, eyes closed, head thrown back. Baekhyun smirks, slowly working himself down Yixing’s length.

“Ngh…” Baekhyun groans, arching his back. “Goddamned… big…”

Yixing waits until Baekhyun’s sharp intakes of breath have eased, then starts moving slowly, up and down and up and down.

“Faster!” Baekhyun hisses, riding Yixing like there will be no tomorrow. “You know… we don’t… have…”

“Time!” Yixing pants, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips and pounding him into himself.

Baekhyun knows that Yixing’s fingers are going to leave bruises, that they are likely going to be found out, and he know that Yixing knows too. But the risk of it all is only more thrilling.

“F-fuck…!” Baekhyun whines, biting his lower lip, head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Bae-k…” Yixing gasps, setting all his weight against the toilet box. “C-coming…”

Baekhyun shudders throughout his entire body as it hits him, sticky translucent liquid splattering the front of Yixing’s shirt. Yixing chokes on his moan as he coats Baekhyun in the same substance. They stay like that for a moment, panting and shaking. Then, urgently, Lay throws off his shirt and zips on the jacket that Baekhyun hands him.

“Everything all right in there?” a female voice calls from the outside, accompanied by a light tapping.

“Uh, yeah,” Yixing calls back. “But my friend was puking his guts out and he needs a few seconds…”

“Oh, of course. I’m so sorry, please go ahead.”

“You’re fine, we’re coming out now.”

Baekhyun pushes the door open, face dripping with water, expression pained. The flight attendant outside pours him a cup of water, leaving out the ice, and Yixing thanks her. They head back to where Exo is sitting, Baekhyun leaning heavily on Yixing, stopping a few times to regain his breath.

“Overdoing it a bit there,” Minseok remarks nonchalantly, never looking up from his magazine.

“Haha, funny,” Baekhyun mutters, downing the water like a shot. “Where are Chanyeol and Jongin?”

“Where do you think?” Sehun giggles, nearly passing out with laughter.

Yixing and Baekhyun look at each other blankly.

“Uh oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on aff in 2015; featured on some tumblr exo fic recommendation list in the same year
> 
> wow holy shit 2015???? it's been so long??? i tried to fix some of the spacing issues because wow i really liked separating paragraphs into individual lines huh but hmmmmmmm it still sucks so--


End file.
